Le pacte
by AhxNahiss
Summary: L'âme entachée de nombreux crimes d'humains innocents, Loki est banni de son monde, Asgard, et se voit forcé de vivre à jamais dans un monde qui ne lui conviendra certainement pas, à en juger par ses précédents actes. Cependant, est-il réellement seul ? Son existence est-elle véritablement perdue ? Attention, léger slash. OS.


Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors, si vous êtes ici, je présume que vous êtes, comme moi, accro à Avengers. Je me trompe ? ;) Ce film est juste une merveille et, en fait, c'est surtout Loki qui est merveilleux * bave *. Donc, forcément, en tant que fan absolue de Loki, je me devais d'écrire en son honneur. Oui, oui, je suis à deux doigts de lui vouer un culte. Ahum. Bref, à présent, je vous laisse lire, parce-que c'est quand même pour ça que vous êtes ici, eheh.

Oh, j'oubliais : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers, ni les personnages.

* * *

« **Oh non !** »

Loki atterrit violemment dans une chose sombre d'où se dégageait une horrible odeur de moisi. Gémissant et se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire autant que le permettait la douleur aiguë qui se propageait dans son dos, l'ancien Dieu réalisa où il se trouvait. Et, bon sang, ce n'était pas possible, si ? Une poubelle ? Sérieusement ?

Sentant une chose gluante recouvrir progressivement l'arrière de ses cheveux, il se redressa complétement, retirant les restes de yaourt qui recouvraient sa chemise noire, ainsi que le chewing-gum visiblement fraîchement mâché qui s'était collé sous son coude droit.

Il pria quelques instants pour que le peu de magie qui lui restait quelques instants plus tôt ne se soit pas définitivement volatilisé. Il se concentra et tenta de s'éclipser de cet endroit répugnant. Ici n'était pas sa place, c'était celle de ces stupides mortels qui l'avaient conduit à sa déchéance. Oui, tout était de leur faute. Il n'avait fait que tenter d'assouvir leur besoin de domination, et comment était-il remercié ? En se retrouvant privé de sa magie, de son rang au sein d'Asgard, et de son droit d'y retourner. Il était condamné à n'être qu'un mortel, réduit à mener sa courte existence sur Midgard. Et, bien qu'il se soit fait à cette idée d'un point de vue théorique, dans la pratique, c'était une toute autre chose.

Rageur, Loki donna un coup de pied dans le vent, ou plutôt dans une vieille éponge humide et sale qui, sous la pression ainsi que le vent, se retrouva sur la tête brune de l'ancien Dieu. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, secoua la tête dans tous les sens et s'extirpa de la crasse. Il avait fière allure, tiens ! C'était Heimdall qui devait bien rigoler, là-haut.

Soudain, son ventre émit un bruit disgracieux, rappelant ainsi à Loki qu'il était temps de remplir son estomac vide, n'ayant pas été nourrit depuis plusieurs jours et étant coincé dans un corps mortel qui ne cessait de faiblir. Il se mit donc en marche dans le but de trouver un endroit où il pourrait avaler un petit quelque chose, mais avant, il devait trouver des vêtements propres, et tout le nécessaire lui permettant de se laver les cheveux et se débarrasser de l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'était imprégnée sur ses vêtements, bien qu'il ne soit pas resté bien longtemps dans la poubelle crasseuse. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il commença à marcher et de vives douleurs se ravivèrent dans chaque muscle de son corps. Génial.

Au loin, il vit une petite maison non-éclairée, et pria pour que son propriétaire soit mort, ou qu'il ait soudainement décidé de prendre des vacances à l'autre bout du pays, ce qui faciliterait l'ascension de l'ancien Dieu dans l'habitat. Ainsi, Loki accéléra la cadence de ses pas sur le sol humide et arriva bien vite devant la porte, avant de se décider à passer par la fenêtre, pour plus de discrétion. Cependant, désorienté et pas tout à fait remis de sa chute, le jeune homme prit un caillou et brisa la fenêtre. Bon, pour la discrétion, on repassera...

« **Qui est là ? Eh oh, qui est là ?** »

A l'entente de la voix presque aussi grave que celle de son fr... de Thor, Loki sursauta, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux faire marche arrière et se sauver en courant, pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre ou tout autre objet susceptible de l'empêcher de se faire attraper et dépecer vivant, pour être entré illicitement dans cette maison.

«** Bah Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez ? Il y a un problème ? Est-ce que vous venez de vous faire agresser ? En tout cas, vous êtes dans un sale état !** »

Et là, ce fut l'humiliation ultime, le paroxysme de la honte : il n'était certes pas un modèle de virilité, mais tout de même, il ne ressemblait pas à une fillette sans défense, si ?

« **Hum, eh bien... Vous devez m'aider ! Des hommes ont tenté d'abuser de moi, ils m'ont couru après. J'ai peur, monsieur, aidez moi ! Je vous en supplie** », pleurnicha Loki, en baissant la tête.

«** Où ça ? Dehors ?** », répondit l'homme d'une voix bourrue, en attrapant une batte de base-ball, prêt à se battre pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse.

« **Oui, oui, c'est ça, dehors, là...** » répondit Loki avec empressement, de la voix la plus féminine qu'il était capable de faire. Autant faire croire à l'homme qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était réellement, l'absence de lumière étant propice à la confusion.

Tandis que l'homme sortait de la maison et avançait dans l'obscurité, l'ancien Dieu attrapa un vase qu'il brisa sur le crâne de l'humain, qui s'écroula rapidement. Loki traîna – difficilement – son corps dans un petit buisson, à côté d'une grande toile d'araignée. De ce fait, quand il se réveillerait, Loki pourrait éventuellement l'entendre ouvrir la porte, et ainsi s'enfuir par une fenêtre, ou ailleurs, ça n'a pas d'importance.

C'est donc tout sourire que le brun entra pour la seconde fois dans la maison, cette fois-ci en passant par la porte, puis alluma la lumière. Devant s'étendait un étroit couloir dont les murs avaient été peints en bleu et vert, ce qui, selon le Dieu déchu, était franchement laid. Mais peu importe, il n'était là que pour trois raisons : se laver, se changer, et manger. Ainsi, il retira et jeta sa veste en cuir sur le canapé du salon, face à la télévision allumée.

**.  
**

**...**

**.  
**

A présent le ventre plein et sentant l'odeur d'un mâle viril – ou plutôt une horrible odeur de gel douche pour homme bon marché – Loki quitta la maison, dont le propriétaire particulièrement baraqué était toujours étendu dans le buisson, inconscient. Loki songea qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, et pourtant, vu la piètre qualité des aliments que le brun avait trouvé dans son frigo, il aurait eu raison de le faire, juste par vengeance pour avoir dû manger un plat absolument horrible d'un point de vue gustatif ! D'un pas dédaigneux, il quitta le trottoir, la rue, puis la ville. Il avait quelqu'un à voir, à présent.

**.  
**

**...**

**.  
**

De son côté, Tony Stark, le célèbre Iron Man et pilier des Avengers, attendait son invité avec impatience, tout en buvant un verre – et puis peut-être 5 autres, qui sait ? – d'un alcool qu'il eût découvert tout récemment et qui provenait de sa dernière escapade en Chine, durant laquelle il avait dû lutter avec acharnement contre une tentative d'invasion de la part de robot géants en forme de lapins. Escapade durant laquelle il était sorti victorieux, bien entendu, mais avec l'une de ses armures complétement détruite. Soupirant, il but une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage et sourit en entendant Jarvis se manifester.

« **Monsieur ? Loki Laufeyson tente d'escalader la tour Stark, mais sans succès. Oh, non, il s'est finalement ravisé. Il semble passablement énervé. Dois-je déverrouiller la porte et la lui ouvrir ?** »

Tony se pût s'empêcher de rire, et acquiesça. Les 20 prochaines minutes risquaient d'être fortement divertissantes.

«** Tony !** » cria une voix à la fois énervée et enjouée

«** Tiens donc, mais qui vois-je ? Le grand et puissant Loki ?** » répondit l'ingénieur en souriant

Le Dieu déchu soupira et s'avança vers Stark, avant de glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«** Quel accueil !** » s'enthousiasma le propriétaire des lieux, tout en poussant le plus jeune – du moins, en apparence – sur le grand et confortable canapé en cuir.

«** Si tu savais quel mal j'ai eu à te trouver ! Et, en plus, je n'étais pas sûr que notre petit … arrangement était encore d'actualité ; j'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, et pourtant ça ne fait qu'à peine un mois...** »

Se couchant contre son amant, Loki se rappela sa dernière visite chez Tony Stark, si on ne compte pas la fois où il a servi de jouet à Hulk. Il se revoyait entrer dans la tour, plus ou moins silencieusement, s'avancer dans la chambre sombre de Stark, qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit, un faisceau de lumière bleue illuminant sa poitrine. Le Dieu s'était allongé à ses côtés, et avait patienté jusqu'au réveil de Tony, qui avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le visage pâle et émacié de Loki, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait donné un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'Asgardien avant de sauter de son lit, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol froid, sous les gémissements de douleur du plus jeune qui, entre temps, s'était relevé. Stark avait eu beau appeler Jarvis, ce dernier ne répondait pas. Ou du moins, il le faisait, mais étant sur le mode _silencieux_, l'ingénieur ne pouvait l'entendre.

Loki se souvint également du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait trafiqué les paramètres de Jarvis à l'aide d'un petit sort, activant le mode _mute_, ainsi que l'expression outrée qu'avait arboré Stark, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un petit marché. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste une protection rapprochée en échange de renseignements sur divers sujets, notamment des informations secrètes que détenait le SHIELD. A ce moment là, Loki avait bien conscience qu'il ne gagnerait pas la bataille qui suivrait contre les Avengers, et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas la victoire. S'il avait éprouvé un intérêt pour prendre le contrôle de Midgard, celui-ci était devenu moindre lorsqu'il avait réalisé que perdre le combat contre les Avengers serait un bon prétexte pour retourner sur Asgard sans éveiller les soupçons, et reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

Cependant, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu, et Stark et Laufeyson avaient fini par échanger un petit moment assez …_ intime,_ qui avait définitivement soudé leur pacte, mais avait surtout modifié la vision de Loki concernant la nécessité qu'il ressentait à se venger d'Odin et son envie de régner sur Asgard. Tony Stark avait été le déclic dont il avait besoin pour annihiler toute la colère qui était présente en lui. Cependant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et il devait une compensation pour ce qu'il avait fait. Par conséquent, une fois battu par les Avengers, Loki était supposé retourner sur Asgard avec son frère – Loki étant maintenant décidé à payer pour ses crimes et ayant mis fin à sa volonté d'être Roi – et dans la mesure où, en tant que punition, Odin déciderait de l'exiler sans pouvoirs sur Midgard, Tony Stark le protégerait, secrètement bien évidemment. Loki lui avait donné des renseignements très précieux, et dieu seul sait de quelle manière ce dernier les avait obtenus.

«** A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?** » demanda Tony avec curiosité.

« **A la façon dont les évènements se sont enchaînés étrangement. Je veux dire, toutes ces épreuves m'ont transformé. Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques mois, que ma soif de vengeance se serait apaisée ? Qui aurait cru que j'étais capable de surmonter mon envie naturelle de domination, de gouverner les autres ?** » questionna Loki, avec un petit sourire et en levant le sourcil gauche.

«**Mhhh, mais tu sais, moi, si tu gouvernes dans la chambre, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, hein !** » lança Tony en se jetant sur le cou de son amant, avant de se souvenir d'un _petit_ détail.

Il se leva et entraîna le jeune brun en direction de sa chambre, tout en faisant discrètement un clin d'œil en direction de Thor, caché dans un coin, et ayant atterri là suite à l'appel de l'ingénieur, qui voulait le prévenir de l'imminente arrivée de son _frère_. Après tout, après avoir échoué à régner sur Asgard, et avoir été forcé de s'exiler, sans pouvoirs, sur Terre un mois après avoir été vaincu par les Avengers, ce dernier avait téléphoné à Tony pour le prévenir de son arrivée à la tour Stark, et il aurait bien pu briser le pacte passé officieusement et tenter de le tuer. Il avait donc appelé SuperBrother pour se protéger et le ramener sur Asgard – ou ailleurs – en cas de problème. Cependant, cela s'était avéré inutile, puisqu'il semblait que Loki s'était fortement assagi, et laissait libre court à son désir pour Stark.

**.  
**

**...**

**.  
**

Rassuré, Thor retourna auprès des siens, sur Asgard, et se dit que la punition dont était victime son frère était en réalité la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Loin de tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, Loki pourrait peut-être retrouver l'homme qu'il était réellement, à savoir farceur, mais tout de même bon et respectable. Et puis, maintenant, il avait Tony Stark avec lui, et peut-être que c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus : laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là tous les deux, mais pour Thor, c'était un espoir qui renaissait, ce qui lui permettait d'espérer une renaissance de Loki. Peut-être même qu'un jour, ce dernier accepterait de pardonner son frère, et viendrait boire une bière avec lui – oui, bon, peut-être pas jusque là, mais l'idée était là – et le cœur du grand blond se réchauffa à cette pensée.

FIN

* * *

Eh bien voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce petit OS vous aura plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez à me les poser, ainsi qu'à donner votre avis, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

Bye ! :)


End file.
